lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Herumor
Herumor '''also known as the '''New Shadow was the leader of The New Shadow Cult that worshipped the Dark Lord Sauron and the lesser overlord Melkor. It thought that it would be the one to free them from the Void. How it found the young men who made up the New Shadow Cult it's unknown, through at least in the case of Saelon, it murdered it's parents and stole the child from the house, hoping to turn him into a loyal adept. The same boy would however cause it's death eventually. History Origins Not much is known about Herumor, except that it claims to have once been a lesser servant of Sauron. Little else is known about it's origins, except that it was one of the hollow-men -- wraiths of great power and malice. Some say it is a vengeful spirit of Black Númenórean ancestry, who was enslaved by the Lord of the Rings, others say it was the son of the Mouth of Sauron, some even feared it was Sauron returned in a new body. It is even hinted that it itself was making up these rumours to scare anyone brave enough to delve to much in it's past. The Hollow-man In the years the followed Sauron's defeat and the destruction of the One Ring, a hollow-man was reported to have been stalking collectors of artifacts from the war. Among the victims was a noble man of Rohan who possessed a palantir recovered from the ruins of Minas Morgul. The broken pieces of the staff once used by the wizard Saruman and housed in the Tower of Orthanc were later found out to have been stolen, with only the captain alive and the rest of the guards dead, with mauled bodies. The survivor told King Aragorn II Elessar of how a creature in red robes. wearing a golden mask with an eye of precious stone on it, who came towards them at night. When the captain stopped him and asked him to reveal himself, the creature came took of his helmet and there was nothing, but a dark faceless contour of a head. The hollow-man killed the men by mauling them to death, draining them, or using a pair of golden claws to cut them down. He left the captain alive to tell the tale, then entered the tower. The Ents attempted to capture him, but the hollow-man turned to dust, which was taken by the wind away. Aragorn was shocked by this and began suspecting that it was the same creature who had stolen the ''palantir ''weeks ago. Soon, the mask of Sauron, the crown of Morgoth, one shard of a Silmaril, a dragon' scale, the Ring of Murazor the Witch-King of Angmar, a stone which was once part of the fortress of Angmar and several people dissapeared as well in a few months. The Melkorist-Sauronite Cult In the city of Minas Tirith, years after the deaths of King Aragorn and his wife Arwen, the crowning of Prince Eldarion and the birth of his son, there were reports of a mysterious figure on the streets, a so-called teacher who took young men with him. It told them tales of how Sauron had in fact tried to purify Middle-earth, that Arda needed someone to control it. That the orcs were misunderstood beings that were hunted down by the ruthless Elf-friends who claimed to be heroes. Under this figure, they murdered and robbed key figures in the Gondorian society, forming what was later known as the Dark Tree or the New Shadow Cult. When one of them asked the creature who it was, it said it's name had long been forgotten but it can be called Herumor. Under it, sacrifices were performed to honor the Dark Lords. Herumor revealed to the young Saelon it's plan: to release Morgoth from the Void and start Dagor Dagorath. Saelon ultimately had a change of heart and decided to tell Borlas, son of Beregond about it. The man informed the King and the two confronted the acolytes at one of their meetings. Eldarion lunged at Herumor with Anduril, only for it to break when hit by a familiar weapon: Saruman's staff. However, he still managed to get it out of the fiend's hands and threw it away. He was hit by a wizard blast and fell unconscious. Thinking victory was near, Herumor dragged him to a great stone table and struck him down. The dark servant did not stop until Eldarion started bleeding, in order for some blood to be spillt for the ritual. All of the stolen artifacts were there, to be used for their owners' return. When nothing happened, the cursed one, thinking that more blood was needed and a living victim, put on a fire to burn the heir of Aragorn but before he could, Borlas, who had just finished off the adepts, jumped on the table and rescued his lord. Mad that all had failed Herumor neared them, only for Saelon to appear with a dagger in his hand. It begged the boy for help, reminding him of how it had cared for him his whole life, protecting him from a perverted world, and from his parents. When the young man simply stared back at him, not knowing what to do, Herumor lost it's patience and started crying out loud how Saelon was his whole life an incompetent fool, worth something only when he was used as a tool, and how for that he had killed his parents. As it yelled at him to hand over the weapon, Saelon, having learned the truth that not Orcs but his apparent benefactor had made him an orphan, asked to be given the honor of eliminating both Borlas and Eldarion, When Herumor accepted, Saelon came towards the two, but when he lowered the weapon to strike, he turned and impaled the New Shadow, before his horse kicked it into the fire. The flames began searing into it's robes, burning it alive as the hollow-man screamed. It rised from the funeral pire and wriggled in flames and ran to the upper bridge from where it fell still burning to it's death. Category:Servants of Sauron Category:Servants of Morgoth Category:Servants of Evil Category:Demon worshippers Category:Dark Regents Category:Dark Lords